Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a portable display. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a modular portable display.
Description of the Related Art
There are two main ways to make larger displays. One way is to make the current technologies in larger footprints. As an example an LCD display can be made larger with a larger glass and appropriate manufacturing to use the larger glass for building the larger LCD arrays. However, the larger glass is more expensive to manufacture, heavier to handle, more fragile and becomes more difficult to maneuver in tighter passageways when bringing the larger display to its final destination.
The other main display technology is tile based, which permits easy transport as each tile can be uniquely transported, then arranged in an array to produce a large screen display. Here the problem is that the gaps between the tiles are noticed creating a visual image gap between each tile.